AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Secuela a tres o cuatro disparos de, Un piloto mira a los cuarenta Para que sea oro de calidad debe pasar por el fuego, así sera la mas dura prueba de un amor, para saber si es real. (pésima haciendo resumen)
1. Chapter 1

AU… La historia se sitúa en lo que sigue siendo un misterio, ¿Qué aconteció en la sala de situación entre Rick Hunter y Sue Graham? Tal vez no fue nada, tal vez si, tal vez la obsesión de alguien solo lo imagino.  
Aquí están Los Sterling y Los Grant

LO QUE YO QUIERO

De fondo tras la puerta solo se escuchaba una triste y melancólica canción, quien regresaba su memoria al pasado a través de esa melodía era el Almirante Rick Hunter quien al despedirse de su exclusiva reportera para quien hacia un articulo, llevaba sus memorias, hacia su manifiesto entre otras cosas, dentro de siete días sería enviada al primer salto a las lunas de Júpiter para dirigirse a la tierra y grabar toda la información necesaria sobre la situación de la tierra tras la invasión de los INVIDS, ciertos comentarios habían provocado en Rick una oleada de sentimientos encontrados, nostalgia por algunos eventos y tristeza por personas quedadas en el pasado, mirando a través del ventanal a la inmensidad del espacio la mirada de Rick se pierde en la eternidad.

Del otro lado de la puerta una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, cubría su boca tratando de no dejar escapar el sollozo atrapado en su garganta, debe respirar profundamente para recuperar algo de compostura

_¿Han visto al Almirante Hunter?_ – La voz de Lisa provoca en Sue algo que entre mujeres es muy peligroso

_Debe estar en la sala de situaciones, Señora_ – la respuesta de un piloto señalando hacia la dirección de Sue le da una idea maliciosa

Sue ve como Lisa camina hacia ese lugar pero antes de apenas unos veinte metros lejos de ella, sus ojos se encuentran, Sue sonríe a Lisa y hace el ademan de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios, toma un poco de valor y camina como un felino acechando a su presa a punto de saltarle a la yugular como está por hacerlo contra Lisa.

_Podrá sacarme de la Nave, Almirante Hayes, pero jamás de él_ – se aleja contoneándose Lisa solo la observa en silencio reprimiendo el llanto, retoma su camino pero justo antes de entrar el sonido de esas letras cargadas de melancolía la hace retroceder

_¿Sera posible? Rick_ – Dice por lo bajo, limpia una lagrima y dando media vuelta se aleja en silencio hasta su habitación, Sue Graham ¿Habría Ganado?

Rick regresa a su habitación a paso lento y calmado, entrando lo recibe ese suave aroma a Jazmines de su esposa una leve y casi forzada sonrisa se forma en sus labios, deja sus cosas y la ve salir del cuarto de baño con un camisón color negro de encaje, la observa en silencio todos sus movimientos hasta que entra en las sabanas de su cama, la nota callada, distante, pero no fría, solo parece que está ausente

_¿te sientes bien?_ – atina a preguntar eso a Lisa

_Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo_\- responde sin siquiera mirarlo y no puede una lagrima atrevida ha escapado de sus ojos

_De acuerdo, por cierto ¿Quién dio la orden de enviar a Sue al primer salto a la tierra?_ – una pregunta simple tal vez para Rick

_Owwwm, no, no lo sé, tal vez Lang o alguien más, no lo sé, déjame investigarlo, tal vez puedan cambiarla_ – trata de ser fuerte la pregunta de Rick la desarmo por completo se siente herida era la primera vez que se le cuestionaba de esa manera, por ella.

_Solo pregunte, es todo, no lo hice con la intensión de que cambies nada, es solo que se me hizo extraño, es mas reportera, mas administrativa por decirlo de alguna manera _– de nuevo tratando de corregir las cosas

_También es militar_ – Hay molestia y dolor en las palabras de Lisa – _Que no se les olvide_\- dice duramente apagando la lámpara de noche del lado de su cama

_Sé que es militar, no se me olvida, y solo hice una pregunta común no es para que te molestes Hayes _– insiste Rick dando un fuerte suspiro recostándose en su cama apagando la luz y trata de dormir.

Últimamente las discusiones entre los Hunter-Hayes se hacían mas y mas evidentes y más frecuentes sobre todo desde que esa mocosa se convirtió en la reportera oficial de Rick, la flota estaba dividida en tres bandos, los que decían que había algo más que una simple amistad, sin ser físico solo una conexión demasiado fuerte en espiritual entre Hunter y Graham, más que con Lisa; los que decían que Hunter-Hayes era muy solida y fuerte, y también los que prefieren guardar silencio.

Por la mañana Lisa estaba sobre su escritorio tratando de que las lagrimas se detuvieran no quería que Miriya o Jean, especialmente Miriya la vieran a si o sería capaz de lanzar a Sue al espacio literalmente, pues ella había estado cuando esa mocosa se atrevió a decirle estupidez y media a Lisa y a hacerla oficialmente su rival.

FLASHBACK

Lisa termino de firmar la orden de las personas que irían a la misión del salto a la tierra, cuando alguien entro sin llamar a la puerta acercándose hasta ella

_Debemos hablar Lisa Hayes_\- una impertinente Sue Graham estaba frente a ella

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu almirante?_ – reclamo Miriya quien de haber notado su llegada la hubiese detenido de los caballos

_Ella no es mi Almirante, mi único Almirante es Rick Hunter, y a lo que vengo es mas como mujer que como oficial_ – reclamo sin dejar de ver a Lisa fijamente

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo quieres? Dime ¿A qué has venido?_ – pregunto Lisa poniéndose de pie

_Quiero a tu marido Hayes, estoy enamorada de Rick Hunter y hare todo de mi parte para que termine de ser todo mío_\- segura y desafiante Sue exponía que amabas serian rivales

_¿Termine de ser tuyo?_ – cuestiono Lisa Hayes que arrugaba con sus manos las ordenes para la misión

_Dejemos de tonterías Lisa, ambas sabemos que las ultimas semanas que Rick ha estado conmigo nuestra conexión ha sido muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte de la que supuestamente tuvo contigo, sé que me ama, pero es demasiado noble como para lastimarte, para confesarte eso, por eso lo disfrazara de amistad, de profesionalismo, de trabajo, por eso no puede ser del todo mío, falta lo físico pero sé que lo lograre, así que, no vengo a decirte que lo cuides, no, vengo para que sepas que lo ganare yo _– decía Sue con una cínica y retorcida sonrisa

_Rick Hunter no es un trofeo que se deba ganar, si él quiere estar contigo adelante, será libre, solo si él me lo dice de frente de lo … _\- un golpe sobre el escritorio la hizo callarse, había sido sue

_¿Qué parte de lo que dije no lo entendió? El jamás se atreverá a decirle nada por su nobleza y su deber para con su hijo no ha usted, créame Hayes usted misma se dará cuenta por las actitudes y palabras de él, comenzara a decaer su matrimonio y tu deberás decidir si lo retienes a la fuerza o lo dejaras ser feliz, conmigo, no lo obligues a manchar su cama nupcial _– Dijo Sue provocando a cada palabra una puñalada al corazón de Lisa y a su cordura

_¡BASTA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! Eres una cualquiera_\- le grito Miriya

_¿Si es todo lo que tenias que decirme? Puedes retirarte_ – dijo Lisa regresando a su trabajo

_Estas advertida Hayes, la vieja Hayes, yo soy la juventud, la primavera tu, el otoño del pasado_ – Sue dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, Miriya corrió para asegurar la puerta y al girar vio a su amiga desplomarse y a llorar, de inmediato la abrazo quedando con ella hasta que Lisa lo pidiera.

FIN FLASHBACK

El sonar de una golpe en la puerta de la oficina de Lisa obligo a que limpiara sus lagrimas al abrirla vio a la persona menos esperada, de nuevo Sue, quien entro sin recato alguno, saco de su mochila color negro unos papeles y algunas cintas de audio

_¿Qué quieres? Mejor ¿En calidad de que vienes ahora? ¿Militar o Mujer?_ – cuestiono Lisa tratando de de mantenerse fuerte pero no lo logro

_De verdad que, ya no puede fingir, yo no soy Minmei y hablando de ella, tome_ – le extiende lo que sustrajo de su mochila

_¿Qué es esto?_ – pregunto Lisa tomándolo

_Algo muy personal que no quise incluir en el reportaje de Rick, algo intimo sobre usted, Minmei, y esa tal Jessica Fisher_\- respondió con una extraña sonrisa

_¿Y porque me lo das a mi? ¿Por qué no, mejor se lo das a Rick?_ – pregunto aun con el brazo y mano extendidas sosteniendo eso

_Almirante, sigo firme en que amo a Rick Hunter, no es un enamoramiento esos son pasajeros y créame los he sentido, se que debo irme y lo acepto también soy Militar y mi deber es acatar órdenes y cumplir aunque signifique jamás volver a verlo, pero esto que le entrego es por su bien para Rick Hunter usted es la persona indicada no el amor de su vida, ese se perdió en el tiempo, usted fue la opción correcta, con Minmei no tenía mucho futuro pero con usted, recuerde que el ama volar _– Sue camina por un costado de Lisa hacia la salida – _Buena suerte almirante Hayes, usted la necesita más que yo _– y salió de la oficina dejando a una triste Lisa, que miraba esas cosas sin saber qué hacer, sin querer creer en sus palabras, pues de ser verdad la aniquilarían por completo.

2.


	2. Chapter 2

2 AGUIJÓN

Lisa seguía mirando esas cintas y los papeles con algunos escritos que Sue Graham le había entregado hacia algunas horas, su mente racional le decía que tal vez eso era una treta de parte de esa mocosa por intentar separarlos ya que era bien sabido que Sue había hecho un berrinche de aquellos cuando se ¿entero que iría a la misión pues de inmediato supuso que había sido algo de parte de la Almirante Hayes, por lo tanto tal vez eran mentiras lo que estaba en esas cosas, pero la parte que siempre logra ganar, es la parte mas frágil y vulnerable, el corazón de una mujer que aunque veces se hace fuerte recubriéndose con una coraza para evitar ser lastimado siempre termina herido y destrozado. Era esa parte la que le pedía a gritos que las viera, que leyera cada una de sus páginas que de una vez por todas se desengañara de su cuento de hadas y descubriera la verdad, esa verdad oculta que escondió en lo más profundo de su mente racional, esa verdad de que aquel arrogante piloto no la amaba tanto de verdad.

Mordiendo sus uñas las observa en silencio - ¿Qué hago? ¿Me desengaño o sigo en este cuento de hadas? – se pregunto en voz alta.

Mientras tanto Rick termina de firmar las ordenes mara la Misión como suministros entre otras cosas dos días habían pasado ya de lo que sucedió en la sala de situaciones y ahora con los eventos ya en revisión se había dado cuenta que no actuó de la mejor manera no tanto por su posición como almirante, si no como hombre, como esposo y eso no lo dejaba dormir sin contar con el hecho que, de seguir así podría incluso perder lo único valioso para él, la confianza y el amor de Lisa y la sola idea le daba escalofríos de solo imaginarlo. Sumergido en sus pensamiento no se percato de la llegada de alguien más hasta que vio la lista final de los tripulantes para el asalto a las lunas de Júpiter rumbo a la tierra.

\- Perdón por lanzarlo así, pero te llame dos veces y no me hiciste caso – decía la persona que estaba de pie frente a él

\- Lo siento Max estaba distraído y no te escuche – se disculpo Rick invitando a que tomara asiento mientras tomaba la lista y la revisaba

\- Lisa quiere hacer unos ajustes, bueno más bien tu, ya que eres el almirante de la flota – señalo Max

\- Ella había tomado la decisión ¿Por qué ahora lo repentinamente lo cambia? – leyendo cada uno de los nombres nota que falta uno, de hecho el espacio está en blanco - ¿Y el nombre de Sue Graham? No se supone que estaba agregada – cuestiono Rick

\- Ese es precisamente el ajuste que Lisa quiere hacer, si envía a Sue en calidad de reportera militar o envía a alguien más- dijo Max pero el tono en que lo dijo llamo la atención de Rick tenía un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras, o tal vez ironía - ¿Quién es ella para quitarle la reportera al Almirante? – cuestiono poniéndose de pie y encaminarse a la puerta

\- ¿Y eso que significa? Max- cuestiono Rick algo molesto por las palabras de su amigo

\- Antes de ver como militar a Lisa, recuerda que es mujer, que siente – y antes de que insistiera Rick, Max ya había abandonado la sala de situaciones

Lisa seguía mirando las cintas de grabación y esos papeles escritos, había pedido que nadie la molestara y eso incluía a Miriya en especial a ella, decidida tomo los papeles y comenzó a leer, en cada pagina había un numero que señalaba alguna cinta así pues no solo sus ojos leían también sus oídos escuchaban de voz de su esposo el cómo se sentía, lo que sentía desde que estaba con ella, en ningún momento pudo explicar ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento se enamoro de ella? En realidad ni siquiera mencionaba la palabra "amor" hacia ella, eran solo palabras de agradecimiento, compañerismo y gratitud, el corazón de Lisa comenzó a romperse en pedazos, sus lagrimas hacían grandes surcos en sus mejillas, el aire le faltaba comenzó a híper ventilar su cabeza le decía que se detuviera pero su corazón le exigía saber toda la verdad y así resuelta prosiguió con lo que le entrego Sue, la última cinta termino por aniquilarla, pues no era una cinta de audio si no de video y lo que estaban viendo sus ojos termino por aniquilarla, su marido, el hombre que ella amaba incluso más de lo que creyó amar a Carl Riber le había mentido a los ojos jurando que, su relación con Sue era enteramente profesional pero al ver eso le demostraba que no era así, es verdad él, la alejo después de unos segundos pero, el principio de aquello parecía disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Esto no es posible! – con furia y dolor lanzo al piso todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio y así siguió con todo lo que estaba a su paso en la oficina, derrumbada se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma dejando que todo ese llanto ahogado que había reprimido en su garganta estaba corriendo libremente necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor, la desilusión pero, no lo odiaba a él, al contrario lo amaba cada día mas, su dolor era el hecho de que ella no había logrado que él se liberara con ella, que la amara a ella y eso la destruyo.

La cabeza de Rick era un remolino de sentimientos miro de nuevo esa lista de tripulantes y seguía sin entender ¿Por qué el cambio? No figuraba el nombre de Sue Graham entre ellos y no sabía cómo abordar a Lisa con ese detalle, la primera vez que le cuestiono ¿Por qué la habían anotado para tal misión? Y la respuesta de Lisa no fue muy agradable y no quería motivar una discusión nuevamente, mientras seguía meditando la imagen de aquello que paso en ese mismo lugar no lo dejaba en paz, los remordimientos lo estaban aniquilando, resuelto esa noche hablaría con Lisa pero necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello sin perderla en el proceso

\- Señor, la Almirante Hayes lo está buscando – los pensamientos de Rick fueron interrumpidos por el mensaje de su asistente

\- ¿Qué? Si, perdón, dígale que estoy en la sala de situaciones puede venir aquí- respondió Rick quitándose el estupor de sus pensamientos

\- Bien señor- llego la hora, pensó Rick este momento debía ser el indicado para aclarar las coas pensó sin imaginarse lo que estaba por pasar.

Escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a Lisa entrar le quito la sonrisa de inmediato al verla así, como aquella vez en su habitación la vio vacía, ajena, lejana, el corazón de Rick comenzó a latir con fuerza quería hacer una y mil cosas para que ella volviera a ser la mujer que el recodaba, no la quería así de triste, la mirada de Lisa se desvió unos segundos de él cuando dejo las cintas, los papeles que le había entregado Sue Graham, dando un fuerte suspiro comenzó

\- Me lo juraste Rick, me juraste que la relación que tenias con Sue era profesional, me dijiste mirándome a los ojos que la sola idea de que yo pensara eso de ti era traición, pero tú, tu si me traicionaste, no perdón, te traicionaste a ti mismo – comenzó Lisa y el corazón de Rick se acelero aun mas

\- Lisa ¿de qué? – no sabía cómo continuar

\- Todo eso – señalo Lisa lo que acaba de dejar encima de su escritorio – eso eres tu realmente, perdón por haber robado tu juventud, perdón por haberme enamorado de ti, perdón por creer que estos sería para siempre, aquí mismo te besaste con Sue – dicho lo ultimo con la voz quebrada

\- Puedo explicarlo, de verdad puedo hacerlo Lisa solo – lo que vio Rick lo derrumbo a él, no fue tanto el saberse descubierto, fue la actitud de ella, el retroceder, el alejarse de Rick

\- Te traicionaste a ti mismo Rick, cuando me juraste que – no pudo continuar Lisa las lagrimas corrían libre por sus mejillas

\- Lisa escúchame, no, no fueron así, solo – había algo que Rick no le gustaba de ella y era cuando lloraba y más si el causaba esas lagrimas

\- La flota necesita un solo Almirante y ese eres tú, pero la tierra necesita una embajadora – antes de que saliera Lisa, Rick alcanzo a detenerla – Rick basta no hagas esto – decía vacía llorando sin control en los brazos de él

\- Te juro que no fue así, solo escúchame – pero en esos momentos Lisa dejo de ser ella misma, parecía que su mente, su cuerpo y su esencia se habían desconectado dejando a una figura vacía, un recipiente solamente sin nada dentro y Rick sabía perfectamente que eso era peligroso pues no estaba roto su corazón, lo que estaba roto era su confianza y esa era más difícil de recuperarla.

Después de dejar a Lisa en su habitación se había quedado dormida después de llorar por más de dos horas mientras el acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla, tomo los papeles y las cintas y solo le basto leer una página para que la sangre de Rick comenzara a hervirle sintiendo como crecía dentro él, el peor de los sentimientos y si no lograba controlarse podría terminar su carrera militar deshonrosamente y en una celda de por vida

\- Maldita sea- dijo tomando todo y saliendo de la habitación llegando a cafetería sin importar nada ni nadie - ¡Todos fuera de aquí! ¡Largo! – y la vio que caminaba la salida acelero su paso y logro darle alcance tomando su brazo con fuerza – eres un escorpión, ni siquiera llegas a víbora, no solo me mentiste a mí, por esto podría enviarte a corte marcial Graham – mostrando las cintas y los papeles - las mantuviste ocultas para usarlas en el momento indicado, para insertar tu aguijón, para escupir tu veneno, pero te juro que si la pierdo, vas a saber quién soy yo en realidad – el agarre fuerte de Max detuvo el impulso de Rick cuando lanzo a Sue provocando que solo chocara con un mesa y algunas sillas, ya que de lo contrario se hubiese desnucado pues tras de ella estaba una pared

\- ¡Basta! Déjala, no es con ella, Lisa te necesita más que nunca – Dijo Max sacando a Rick de la cafetería – Rick... –

No dejo que continuara era cierto, Lisa lo necesitaba más que nunca y más que nadie en esos momentos, debía juntar los pedazos de la confianza de su esposa reconociendo que por cada acción hay una consecuencia, mirando a la única persona importante para el dormir con leves movimientos solo pudo acercarse a ella sin atreverse a tocarla, se sentó sobre la cama en una orilla mirándola fijamente suplicando al cielo para no perderla…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Se suspende este Fic hasta el mes de Enero 2020, Feliz año a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. ** 3\. **EL DOLOR DE LA TRANSISION.

La misión estaba casi lista para comenzar, solo faltaba la autorización del Almirante de la flota y la lista completa de los tripulantes, Rick fue quien escribió el nombre de Sue Graham, Lisa estaba aun dormida en su habitación dio un beso en su frente y después se había encaminado a la celda donde resguardaban a Sue antes de que saliera en la misión pidió tener cero contacto con otras personas cerrando sus ojos recordó lo último que hablo con ella…

FLASHBACK

\- _"¿Por qué Graham? ¿Por qué de tu obsesión hacia mí? Y no te atrevas a decir que es amor, porque no lo es"-_ alzo la voz Rick

\- _"Claro que es amor, Rick yo te amo, esto no es un enamoramiento, lo se lo siento esto va mas allá de todo"_ – respondió Sue segura

\- _"¿Amor? No te confundas Graham, el amor no lastima, no condena, no maltrata, no hace lo que tú hiciste, el amor libera aun a costa de la propia felicidad, te puedo enviar a corte marcial cuando te presentaste en la oficina de Lisa a declarar tus intenciones, al grabar contenido privado, y si mal no recuerdo jamás dejaste que te respondiera la pregunta, solo tomabas a tu interés las palabras que te convenían, amo a mi esposa Sue, no la voy a perder por tu veneno, y tú te irás en esa misión haber si la distancia te aclara la mente"_ – dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella

\- _"No niegues que te gusto besarme Hunter, respondiste a mi beso, sentí tu pasión, tu fuego, querías llevarme a la cama y…"_ – no pudo continuar unos fuertes dedos oprimían su cuello

\- _"La vi a ella Sue, sentí ganas de estar con ella, de amar a mi esposa por eso te lance hacia atrás cuando reaccione que no era Lisa quien estaba ahí y tú te aprovechaste de la melancolía que toda la nave experimenta"_ – de nueva cuenta la mano de Max intervino soltando el cuello de Sue

\- "_No vale la pena Rick, déjala, ella ya se va, tu esposa te necesita ve a verla, ve con Lisa si quieres recuperar al amor de tu vida"_ – Rick solo se marcho en silencio

FIN FLASHBACK

Rick sabía que no podía cambiar lo que sucedió antes, no podía predecir el futuro, nunca se imagino que sue sería capaz de que aquellas preguntas incomodas sobre su vida personal y privada las utilizara en su contra, editara sus palabras y ella a su manera de entender las cosas es cribara toda esas tonterías y más que todo fuese capaz de entregárselas a Lisa solo para separarlo y así ella pudiera tener una oportunidad con él, pero el ni siquiera pensaba en Sue como algo mas, pero en realidad Rick no odiaba a Sue se odiaba a si mismo porque de nueva cuenta confió en alguien que solo buscaba lastimar lo mas importante para él como en otras ocasiones, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones ahora sabia que seria difícil reconstruir lo único valioso para él, la confianza del ser que era parte de él, recuperar al amor de su vida, a Lisa.

\- _"¿Podemos Hablar? Lisa"_ – comenzaba Rick al verla sentada sobre su cama con su mirada perdida en la inmensidad del espacio – _"¿Nena?"_ – pero antes de continuar se dio cuenta que esa mujer ya no era la persona que le recordaba, seguía vacía, ajena a él _– "Lisa te juro que las cosas no fueron así jamás te engañaría no a ti, a nadie, pero no en especial a ti, yo no"_ – no sabía cómo continuar se dejo caer sobre la cama tratando de acercarse a ella

\- _"Te dije que no te odiaba al contrario te amo y mucho, se que estábamos mal que la monotonía y"_ – le respondía a Rick pero sin mirarlo

\- _"Lisa, es que no, no, escúchame yo"_ – antes de continuar se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas

\- _"¿Qué puedes decirme? Rick, estas con la opción correcta, conmigo, yo te amo al borde de la locura para mi eres el amor de mi vida y no me importa si tu no me amas igual, te agradezco toda tu paciencia, tu cariño y tu comprensión pero…"-_ no pudo continuar Lisa el nudo de ese llanto ahogado que se atasco en su garganta

\- "¡_No Lisa! Es mentira, lo que ella te mostro, lo que hizo todo está editado, además tu eres todo mi mundo y te lo he dicho incluso te lo he demostrado"_ – desesperado se acerco a tomar la mano de Lisa pero de nueva cuenta ella retrocedió – _"Nena, no, no hagas esto"_ – se detuvo al igual que su corazón al ver esa reacción

\- _"Todo lo has hecho porque es tu deber, tu obligación hacia tus votos matrimoniales pero al fin entendí que solo me quieres pero no me amas, corriste a mis brazos porque te diste cuenta que con Minmey no podrías seguir siendo un piloto y conmigo si pero en tu corazón ambos sabemos que ella siempre será el amor de tu vida"_ – dijo Lisa dejando escapar un sollozo.

Las palabras de lisa eran pequeños cortes de navaja en la piel de Rick pero lo que más le lastimaba era su actitud, el alejarse, evadirlo incluso el temblar bajo su tacto eso si hería y desgarraba su corazón, conocía a su esposa desde que era su comandante en jefe y desde aquellos tiempos solo con ella se sentía libre, conoció lo que en realidad era el amor, pasaron por tantas cosas que era increíble para el darse cuenta que por una intriga así, todo se estuviera desmoronándose , siempre se juro jamás lastimar a Lisa y esto aunque no lo hizo el directamente si sabía que por su actitud permitió que una mocosa obsesionada con el lastimara al inicio ser que le importaba más que su propia vida.

\- "¿_Seguir siendo piloto? ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que dijiste? Lisa"_ – se acerco a ella tomando su rostro obligándola a que lo vea pero en sus ojos había un vacio, estaban perdidos estaba ahí en físico pero no su cabeza ni su alma, aun así hablo – _"Tu firmaste mi promoción estando en Nueva Macross hace años atrás tu mas grande terror era el verme morir estando en vuelo por eso me sacaste de ser piloto y me pusiste tras un escritorio, no lo había entendido hasta que te entendí aquella vez que la nave se sacudió, aquella vez que te vi caer del puente de mando, no estaba cercas de ti, quería volar para sostenerte y evitar que cayeras y en ese momento lo entendí, me protegías como yo lo hacía contigo por eso tome más en serio mi puesto, ser piloto o no, no es lo que eme mantiene a tu lado es estar porque te amo"_ – el intercomunicador de Lisa rompió el momento tenso entre ambos pues Lisa seguía perdida

Rick dejo a Lisa a su pesar aun con la mirada fija en el espacio suspiro fuertemente y se encamino a la plataforma de lanzamiento donde lo esperaba Max con otros oficiales.

Sue Graham fue escoltada hasta estar con los demás de sus compañeros para la misión, uno a uno paso lista Miriya y cada uno decía cual era su objetivo de ese viaje, al llegar a ella solo observo en silencio a Rick, quien después dijo unas cuantas palabras las cuales fueron acalladas por Miriya al decirle que solo se limite a su rango y objetivo. Pero eso no le impidió salir de la línea para llegar hasta Rick

\- _"Lo lamento Almirante, de verdad lo siento, cumpliré mi misión estará…"_ – pero no termino su frase pues Max y Miriya lograron regresarla a la fila y antes de que pudiera abordar a la capsula que los llevaría al trasbordador y de ahí a la misión Max se acerco a ella

\- _"¿crees que Rick no sabía de tu atrevimiento con Lisa? Sue pareces nueva, todas las oficinas tienen circuito cerrado, y disimuladamente Rick en una plática que tuvimos sobre los tripulantes de esta misión el menciono tu cargo eso le dio la idea a Lisa de enviarte lejos así que, no te sientas especial el objetivo de todos incluido el de Rick era sacarte de la nave, buena suerte"_ – y se alejo de ella.

Lo último que vio Rick fue el rostro de Sue Graham frustrada y sabiéndose descubierta de su actitud además de ser expuesta ante todo el personal de la nave tanto humanos como alienígenas su nombre pasaría a la historia como una cualquiera y caprichosa militar sin rango pues sabia exactamente bien que, saliendo de la nave su nombre seria degradado, agradecía que sus padres ya no estuvieran con vida pues se decepcionarían de ella, como lo estaba ya de sí misma por su actitud tan deplorable.

Cuando regreso Rick al camarote vio salir a Miriya pero no cruzaron más que la mirada ella se retiro en silencio y el entro buscando con la mirada a Lisa y la encontró sentada sobre el piso frio recargada su espalda en la cama despacio acerco a ella pudo notar que estaba leyendo unos papeles, trago saliva y no dijo nada se limito a cambiar su uniforme en silencio limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla, después de un fuerte suspiro escucho un sollozo de Lisa, el solo se limito a tratar de reprimir su llanto imaginando como seria vida a partir de ese momento si no lograba recuperar la confianza de ella, su vida de ahora en adelante seria un infierno amando por los dos, rogando al cielo que ella creyera de nuevo en el, en su amor, en ellos.

\- _"Rick"-_ la suave voz de Lisa lo hizo girar a ella – _"debemos hablar"_ – el momento había llegado un latido de su corazón le dolió al escuchar esas dos palabras era ahora o nunca el aclarar las cosas y definir como seguiría su matrimonio, como seguiría su vida desde ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

4 ORO PURO

El silencio era incomodo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, aunque sabia Rick que quien debía hacerlo era Lisa, ella fue quien le dijo que debían hablar, un fuerte suspiro interrumpió ese silencio dando paso a que Lisa limpiara una lagrima y girara a verlo y darse el valor para comenzar

\- _"¿te enamoraste de mí? De ser así, ¿dime como y desde cuándo?"_ – pregunto Lisa mirándolo

\- _"¿Cuándo? No lo se, no estoy seguro, pero ¿Sabes? Tiene gracia que las mejores cosas suceden cuando menos las esperas. Ya no creía en el amor, estaba afligido, sin esperanzas de encontrar a la mujer perfecta que congeniara conmigo, a quien pudiese entregarme, confiar mis secretos y amar por encima de todo... Y entonces llegaste tú, de la manera menos esperada y llegaste dándome la mejor sorpresa que me podrían haber dado. Lisa además de hermosa, eres alegre, amable, cercana, cariñosa, atenta, detallista, entre otras cualidades mil veces mejores que las de las demás, ¿sabes que fue lo que ame primero? Fue tu pasión por el trabajo, tu pasión por el deber. No llegará el día que me canse de amarte, lo importante que eres para mi, aunque no lo creas nena, eres perfecta y yo soy un tonto con mucha suerte"_\- respondió Rick mirando a Lisa directamente aunque ella tuviera su mirada aun en la inmensidad del espacio y no en él.

\- _"Cuando vi las cintas y leí eso que ella escribió dude de ella, pero al ver la ultima de ese beso en la sala de situaciones beso que tu no me dijiste, creí que, que me habías traicionado pero no fue así te traiciónate a ti mismo, estaba decidida a dejarte ir apenas regresando a la tierra"_ – antes de que Lisa continuara Rick la interrumpió

\- _"¿Dejarme? ¿haz perdido el juicio? Yo no, no, no podría , yo sin ti"_ – las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Rick asustado por esas palabras

\- _"Por eso te dije que te habías traicionado a ti mismo Rick, pero…" _– Lisa fue interrumpida por la mano firme y fuerte de Rick tocando su hombro dando un pequeño apretón

\- _"Esto me entrego Miriya"_ – dice Lisa extendiéndole una hoja de papel arrugada – _"dice que Sue Graham se la entrego antes de abordar el transbordador para la misión"_ – Rick trago saliva al ver esa hoja no sabía que mas tonterías e intrigas le decía a Lisa.

Cuando termino Rick de leer pudo sentir un suave beso sobre su mejilla, no solo quito una lagrima sintió un calor que solo sentía con ella, giro a verla y ahora en sus ojos había la misma chispa, ya no eran vacios volvió a verse a través de ellos, dio una caricia a su esposa y beso sus manos colocándolas sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón

\- _"Yo te dije que no confiaba en ella"_ – dijo una Lisa con la mirada más hermosa que nunca había visto Rick

\- _"Te amo Lisa, lo único que me importa es que me creas, tu eres el amor de mi vida y yo"_ – Rick dejo de hablar cuando los labios de Lisa rosaron los labios de Rick

\- _"Te creo" _– y una suave caricia en el rostro de Rick fue suficiente para que ambos se fundieran en un abrazo.

Rick abrió sus ojos su reloj marcaba las dos y cuarenta a. m a su lado izquierdo estaba una espalda desnuda con el cabello sutilmente esparcido encima de la almohada, despacio se acerco a darle un tierno beso en la sien cubrió a su esposa con la sabana y él se puso de pie anudando su bata de dormir y se acerco al enorme ventanal de la nave mirando la inmensidad del espacio, sus dedos tocaron su argolladle matrimonio y la beso levemente repitiéndose que jamás nunca mas volvería a lastimar a su propia vida, a su esposa.

La concentración de Rick se vio interrumpida repentinamente al sentir los brazos de Lisa tras de él, recargando su cabeza en su espalda comenzó a sentir un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo

\- _"Nunca te pregunte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ – decía Rick refiriéndose a esa orden de su primer promoción

\- _"Al ver todo lo que sufrió Claudia cuando Roy murió, los recuerdos de la muerte de Karl llegaron a mi memoria, si aquella vez fue difícil aceptarlo, el tener la constante de que, algún día tu también morirías en combate me lleno de terror y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue protegerte, yo no estaría más en una consola de mando no volvería a ser tus ojos en el aire por eso no lo dude, y decidí resguardarte"_ – respondía Lisa con una voz apagada poniendo su frente contra la espalda fuerte de Rick

\- _"Ahora entiendo porque Wolf me dijo que tú eras la única que podía revocar esa orden, y entendí de inmediato que querías protegerme" _– Decía Rick tomando las manos de Lisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella giro sobre sí mismos para tenerla de frente – _"Gracias"_ – dijo tomando su rostro

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿por cuidarte? ¿por mantenerte a mi lado?"_ – comenzaba Lisa

\- _"Por amarme a si"_\- respondió Rick

\- _"También tu me cuidas y yo"_ – no la dejo continuar

\- _"Siempre cuidare a mi propia vida y eso eres tu"_\- despacio Guio Rick de nuevo a la cama a Lisa a reafirmar su amor.

Después de que Sue Graham se embarco en la misión a la tierra, la relación de Rick y Lisa tomo un giro diferente entre ambos compartían una amor más puro, mas fuerte, mas eterno, entre ambos existía una conexión que ya estaba en ellos pero necesitaron pasar por el fuego como el oro para saber que es del más alto nivel, ambos descubrieron que ellos eran un mismo ser, aun y que ambos compartían el mismo amor por la Armada, el mismo amor por su fruto de amor Roy, eran ellos dos los únicos que importaban en realidad y su confianza entre ellos era más solida que nunca

\- _"¿En qué piensas?"-_ Preguntaba Lisa acercándose a él en la sala de situaciones

\- "En ti" – respondió tomando la mano de su esposa

\- _"Yo pensaba en algo mas"_\- continuo Lisa mirando la cara de duda de Rick – _"aquí ella te beso y"_ – Rick puso una cara de pocos amigos – pero podríamos borrar eso de nosotros si tu y yo- entendió muy bien el mensaje Rick y despacio la acerco a él tomando la cintura de su esposa atrayéndola a unos centímetros de sus labios

\- _"Te amo Lisa Hayes"_ – y beso despacio embriagándose de su sabor

\- _"Te amo Rick"_ –

Al fin la mente de Rick como su cuerpo reconoció que esos besos eran mil beses mejores que los de cualquier otra, mejores que los de Jessica, más fascinantes que los de Minmey y por supuesto más intensos que los de Sue, pues en esos besos no existía lujuria, existía amor, un amor puro y real un amor fuerte y firme como el oro puro.

Y sobre el escritorio de la sala de situación solo quedo como recuerdo aquel papel arrugado que Sue Graham había entregado a Miriya y que realmente contenía una dolorosa verdad para ella…

\- _"Después de todo lo que he hablado con él me he dado cuenta que, el ama a su esposa por encima de todas las cosas, ni siquiera Jessica Fisher o Minmey lograron despertar en él, el amor más puro y profundo, el beso que le di fue para seducirlo lograr que me llevara a la cama pues sentía que el amor entre Hunter-Hayes se estaba extinguiendo, pero lo que en realidad me demostró fue el inmenso amor, y fidelidad que tiene hacia ella, pues fue la primer persona en alejarse de la lujuria de otra mujer, porque en su mente, espíritu y alma siempre estará Lisa Hayes, una mujer militar que logro entrar totalmente a su corazón, que envidia la verdad, trate de separarlos de mil maneras como siempre lo desee, creí que yo era la única en conocerlo bien, en entender sus silencios pero no, ese lugar había sido ocupado por ella, por Lisa ella sabía en qué momento quitar esos silencios, lo conocía mejor que el mismo, hubiese querido que le me mirara de la misma manera que la ve a ella, pero no, todo aquello me rebelo que para Rick Hunter no habrá ni existirá nadie más que Lisa, incluso renunciaría a su vida si ella llegara a faltarle, que envidia ese amor, era lo que yo quería pero debo aceptar que el ya tiene donde descansar, tiene los brazos para dormir y el corazón para amar, buena suerte Hunter – Hayes, mi amor siempre lo guardare"_\- Carta de Sue Graham

Y esa carta se perdería en el tiempo, entre los papeles, entre los recuerdos, pues ese amor es real y solo les pertenece a Rick y Lisa… dos corazones siendo uno mismo y jamás nunca nadie logrará separar.

FIN.


End file.
